


Human Again

by beesquestionmark



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Edward is VERY emo at the beginning but he calms down once Bella is back, F/M, Jacob remains a bff and does not get his character completely ruined, Rosalie stan squad rise she will NOT be vilified in this, Starts at the end when edward is like welp. Gonna go kill myself<3, The volturi are treated as the evil aesthetic, This is a fairly lighthearted fic even tho the subject matter kind of isn’t, especially as we go on, like i make a lot of jokes, menacing but all talk entity that they actually are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesquestionmark/pseuds/beesquestionmark
Summary: AU, set at the end of New Moon. The Volturi have an elixir, an ages old potion that restores humanity to any who drink it. Edward learns of it through their error, and is willing to do anything for it. For, once he is human again, he can finally have the happy ending he sought - he can be with Bella for their natural lives, and he can have his humanity back. But an unfortunate occurrence forces some harder choices - who is deserving of humanity? And what does it really mean to be human again?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 4





	Human Again

Edward knew everything about Volturi, even what they did not tell others. He’d seen it himself, in Carlisle’s head. He knew how the members behaved, and stored their personalities away for later usefulness. Not that he could forget, anyway. He knew the layout of their headquarters, from the receiving room he would soon enter, to the labyrinth of tunnels in which they housed their treasures and secrets, winding underground and above the sewers of Italy. A fortunate circumstance, that. The mortals dug too deep for their own needs, and missed the artefacts and treasure above them. It was a little funny, if you didn’t think about it too much. 

Edward walked slowly, running over what he knew of the Volturi in his head and looking for a way to persuade them to take his life. They knew he was coming - he had already walked through the facade of the building, past the too-beautiful secretary who understood what he was too easily, too without question. 

He had only muttered “Edward Cullen” and she nodded, waving him through. Almost like she had expected him. Like this was routine. As if she could have any idea the hell he was living right now.

Edward wondered what it was, exactly, that allowed her to identify him on sight. Most humans were so accustomed to accepting the most comfortable picture in front of them that they assumed what was easiest. He knew that he and his family stuck out in Forks - they stuck out everywhere. But rather than look closely at the changing eyes, the too-pale skin, the strange uniformity of their features, most of the other students had written them off as broadly weird and not thought of it any further. Bella had been remarkably perceptive, to know without prodding. To see the paleness of his skin as a lack of blood flow, to-

Grimacing, Edward began his descent to face the Volturi. He thought only of Bella - her translucent skin, all color drained from it now. He didn’t know if it was better or worse that he never got a chance to see her in this state. He didn’t know how he could be more broken - not after that phone call. But perhaps he deserved to find out.

_ “I know Alice isn’t going to tell you, but someone should.” Rosalie had said on the phone.  _ Edward had bought a disposable phone to call and check in only last week - he knew his strength was waning; he wouldn’t be able to stay away from Forks much longer. He had hoped, or tried to delude himself into hoping, rather, that if Bella was fine, he’d be able to leave. 

But, clearly, she was not fine. He’d driven her to suicide. Well, the least he could do was follow suit.

_ “Rosalie, what are you talking about?” Edward said, wishing he could somehow hear her thoughts over the phone. _

_ Rosalie paused for a moment. “Bella jumped off a cliff.”  _

_ It went through him like a shot, taking any essence of living he had left in him. Any feeling of humanity. He’d never known loss like this - not when he lost his parents, not when he lost his life, not when his human memories faded one by one like melted snowflakes. It was worse than when he’d been turned, worse than any pain he’d experienced. It was his worst possible nightmare, come to life.  _

_ “She-She’s dead?” Edward said, standing completely still.  _

_ “I’m sorry to be the one to tell you.” Rosalie said, pausing again. “You might as well come back now. Staying away won’t do any good. Alice didn’t want me to tell you, but I thought you deserved to know.”  _

_ Edward didn’t answer; he didn’t question her, he just hung up the phone, rushing to make another call. All it took was the confirming statement - “He’s arranging a funeral”, and Edward sunk to the floor, knowing what had to be done.  _

There was no point in his existence now - he’d failed at the only thing that truly mattered; he had not been able to keep Bella alive. Her death was directly a result of his own callousness, his stupidity, his inability to be strong enough to either stay away from her from the beginning, or find a way to stay. 

He deserved no nobility in death, but the Volturi would probably grant it anyway. They didn’t like mess.

_ I wonder what it would take to make him join us. _

Edward paused for a second, hearing the thoughts of Aro long before he entered the room. 

_ Mindreading...terribly useful. What a fortunate gift. Such a shame about his lifestyle. _

They knew about his mindreading, but it was apparent they thought the range was smaller than it actually was. Edward paused. 

_ All of the Cullens have been so historically difficult. Even Carlisle left so quickly.  _

Edward saw Bella’s face flash in Aro’s head and Edward stumbled back. It was the view from the southern kitchen window. Bella was standing in the kitchen, and she reached up to run her fingers through his hair - touching him so easily, as if he were not the monster that had gotten her killed. 

_ Perhaps.. _ .Aro thought again.  _ If he would be of service to us for some period of time, we could restore his humanity.  _

Aro pictured the fountain so clearly - delicate and almost interwoven, despite seeming to be made of glass. It stood in a dark room with two hallways leading out of it and large paintings on the wall. The universe-altering liquid just...stood there. They didn’t use it. They didn’t share any wealth - not money, not knowledge, not strength, so their not sharing this was not a surprise. But they had kept tabs on the Cullens - they knew of his predicament, clearly. They could’ve helped, but they didn’t.

Edward leaned against the wall, wishing he could cry. He - and most of his family, to be fair - would have done anything,  _ anything _ to be human. Had he known this was an option he would have happily dedicated his time to the Volturi, he would’ve stood in fire, suffered deeply, given up anything if it meant he could be human with Bella. 

But that didn’t matter now, because Bella was dead. So Edward walked towards the council, hearing their thoughts buzz and knowing he was about to be refused.

Fine. He could force their hand.

… 

As he waited for noon, Edward figured that it was only fair that the potion existed, For other vampires, sure, but also to exist as the torture that he deserved for taking his own chance at happiness and ruining it. To know that the solution he craved the most resided in the hands of the same people who controlled the solution he wanted the least. Edward looked up at the sun and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, slowly. He looked down, feeling so out of it - he couldn’t hear a single other thought, just a faint hum in the background. Nothing was worth focusing on. Nothing mattered. 

He discarded his shirt and stepped forward when-

“No!” 

He felt a slight push and saw the love of his life in front of him once more. Edward couldn’t help but smile as he gathered Bella up in arms. So, Carlisle was right. Heaven was an option for him, for how else could he be holding Bella in his arms? She was still just as soft, just as warm as before. He inhaled deeply - she even smelled as good. No burn, anymore. There was no pain in being around her now.

Really, the Volturi were better than he expected. He hadn’t felt any pain at all.

“You have to move!” Bella insisted, tears in her eyes. It took him a second to register that she was trying to push him. “I’m alive, I’m real, you have to move!”

Reality crashed over him like cold water and he stepped back, yanking her with him and pulling her into a kiss.

She was  _ alive _ ! She was real, and here. For the second time that day, Edward wished he could cry, but for an entirely different reason. That didn’t matter as much now, because Bella was  _ here _ , and she was  _ alive _ , and she was in his arms, kissing him back.

“We have to leave.” 

Edward looked up to see Alice standing in the doorframe, smiling slightly. Bella still clung to him desperately, burying her face into his chest. Edward didn’t move for a second, but Alice picked up his shirt and stepped over quickly.

“Nothing happened - make sure nothing happens. That’s the only way they’ll let us out of here.” Alice said. 

Edward paused still, arms locked around Bella, afraid that if he moved even an inch this whole reality might crumble and she would be taken from him once more. 

Alice looked at Bella. “We have to get her home safely.”

Edward nodded, breaking apart from Bella just for a second to put his shirt back on. As soon as he was done her arm found his waist and he tucked her in tightly to his side. Edward couldn’t help but smile as they stepped out into the sun, ducking his head and heading quickly for an alley.

…

They retreated to a small hotel for the night, with tickets booked to leave early in the morning. They’d heard nothing from the Volturi, which gave them all increasing confidence as the hours passed. It took hours for Edward and Alice to convince Bella to go to sleep. Edward didn’t get why she was resisting it with such force but when he finally coaxed out why, it broke his heart again.

_ “I’m - I’m afraid I’ll wake up and you won’t be here.” she had said, unwilling to meet his eye. _

He had fucked everything up, hadn’t he? Sworn himself to protect this woman, and look at what he’d done instead. She was so much thinner, her skin had lost the glow. She just looked so, so sad.

But eventually, around 2 a.m., his persuasion and her own exhaustion had won over and she now slept, curled up against him with her face on his chest and her arm on his waist. Edward ran his hand through her hair gently as he talked to Alice, speaking so low as to not wake Bella.

“I saw something...interesting in Aro’s mind today.” Edward said. 

“What?” Alice responded, curling up her legs. 

“They have this fountain - very distinctive - that has an elixir that can turn vampires back into humans.”

“What?” Alice furrowed her brow. 

“Aro was considering offering it to me, as a trade between my humanity for some service to them.”

“What did you say?”

“He didn’t formally offer. Besides, it wouldn’t have mattered when I saw them. I still thought Bella was dead at that point.”

“Well, now you know she’s not.”

“That’s what I was thinking about - Carlisle has told me many, many stories of his time with the Volturi. They’re people of tradition, and the structures they have work for them. I don’t think too much has changed since his time there.”

“Probably not.” Alice agreed.

“When he would tell me stories, he would picture things vividly, walking me through the hallways with their art and treasure. I never thought much of it.”

“If Carlisle knew about the fountain, why didn’t he ever say anything?” Alice asked.

“I don’t think that he did. I can only imagine that, if he did know, he would have used it for himself, long ago. And if not, I can only imagine he would’ve gotten it for Rosalie, or for me when I so desperately needed my humanity back. There’s lots of strange vials and elixirs throughout their caverns - who’s to say what’s what? It’s most likely they never told him what it was. May not have trusted him.”

Alice looked down - she didn’t understand how someone could not trust Carlisle, but she supposed his ignorance would be the only reasonable explanation for him not sharing such information.

“Do you think they’d still give it to you?”

“I think there’s a reason they didn’t offer it in the first place. Probably didn’t trust me either. Know I come through a whole coven of vampires that value human life, or something like that.”

Alice smiled. “We’ve all missed you, Edward.”

“I missed you too.” he promised.

“Please don’t leave us again.” 

“I won’t.” he grimaced. “Or, rather, I won’t in  _ that _ way. You see, I’m hoping that with my secondhand understanding of the layout, we can sort of tunnel our way in and just take it.”

“Tunnel?”

Bella snored loudly.

“Oh, my heavenly angel.” Edward said, patting her head. He looked back at Alice. “Their security is rather lax. They understand few know about them, and those that do either fear them so completely or understand their comparative fragility. I know they’ve stored things away under the ground and above the sewers. The hallways are not that big. I don’t think they’d even equip them with technology - probably just heavy doors and walls to keep any enterprising humans away.”

“Kids trying to dig to China?”

“And governments trying to make subways.”

Alice smiled. “Should I cancel the flights?”

“I think we can do it now.” Edward said. “While Bella’s sleeping.”

“Edward  _ no _ !” Alice insisted, and showed me the vision she was having.

Bella waking up - light only barely peeking over the horizon with a faint orange glow. Looking around and seeing the room devoid of any vampires, and screaming. Throwing on her shoes and running into the hall, calling our names. 

“You can’t leave her, not after all this.”

“I’ll leave a note.” Edward weakly countered.

“You really think that’d be enough? She’d assume you were lying.” 

Edward grimaced. He deserved that. He’d certainly done enough to allow her to doubt his word. “I can’t just wake her.”

“You can! It’s actually very easy.” Alice said, leaning over and shaking Bella’s shoulder. 

“Huh?” Bella raised her head and seemed to panic for a moment, gripping Edward tightly.

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Edward promised. He really couldn’t ever leave her, not again. Not when it did this to the two of them. He was more determined than ever to live out their lives the way they should be lived - both of them, human. Mortal. He not a predator to her, able to hold and touch her in every way he had dreamed of.

Alice leaned forward. “Bella, we have a challenging task that requires us to-”

“I’m in.” Bella nodded.

“You didn’t let me finish-”

“Doesn’t matter. Explain on the way.” Bella stood up too quickly and then sat back down. “Head rush.” she said.

Edward leaned over and grabbed a water bottle.

“Don’t you have to pay for these?” Bella looked at it.

“Yes, and we’re just at the brink of destitution, too. Enjoy it.” Edward rolled his eyes.

Bella shrugged, but took the cap off. “Why did you let me sleep in jeans?”

“Is that not comfortable?” Edward had never worn jeans before becoming a vampire. Every cloth was comfortable to him. 

“Why didn’t I pack sweatpants?”

“You two head over.” Alice nodded, standing up. “Bella, I’ll get you a change of clothes to ride back in the plane in. I’ll meet you there before you go into the sewers.”

“Sewers?!”

Edward groaned. “You’re always excited about the wrong things.”

… 

True to her word, Alice made it through the shops (was anything open? No one was going to ask), dropped the clothes back at the hotel, and made it to the entry point all before Edward and Bella could walk over. She was waiting when they arrived, and pried off the cover with ease.

“I can’t believe you’re making me bring you to a sewer.” Edward grumbled.

“This counts as a date.” Bella insisted.

“I can’t believe I’m dropping into a sewer in Miu Miu shoes.” Alice said. “You’re lucky this is worth it.”

Bella let the first bit of hope into her heart in several months. Edward was back, he still loved her, and there was a chance - and Bella did not know how big of a chance this might be - that he could be human. It would make him happy - she knew how much he wanted to be human. And if he was happy, maybe he’d stay this time.

They began their descent down into the sewer, climbing down a ladder.

“Please let me at least carry you.” Edward said, holding out his arms as Bella reached the bottom.

Bella did not really like being carried, it was embarrassing, but it was an excuse to attach herself to him, and she’d take it. She nodded, and he scooped her up.

“Oh, but me and my Miu Miu shoes can just walk…” Alice grumbled.

Edward smiled, cradling Bella against his chest. “I’ll buy you three new pairs when we’re out of this.”

“Five!” Alice corrected, but they continued down the path.

“So, we’re just going to tunnel up from the sewers into a big treasure room? Like an Indiana Jones movie?” Bella said.

“You’re not, no, but Alice and I will.” Edward said.

It was a slightly longer journey than Bella expected, and the sewers thankfully ran with water instead of sewage. It was still dark and musty and a generally unpleasant experience, but she was happy to be here with Alice and Edward, and if spending time with them meant being in a sewer, then so be it. Besides, if it were true - if there were some potion that could restore humanity - then far be it from her to stand in their way. 

When they reached the point where they were beneath the holding room, Edward held Bella as he looked around.

“This shouldn’t be too hard.” Alice said confidently. She saw the wire stairs leading up, as well as some jutting stones and with some clever jumps she was facing the ceiling. She hit it and rocks came tumbling down. Edward took Bella back far, far out of range and they watched until a nice-sized hole was created.

“Can you get her up?” Alice asked.

Edward scoffed and transferred Bella to his back. “Better hold on tight, spider monkey.”

“That’s so horrible. Why do you keep saying that sentence where there are millions of others.” Bella said.

Edward laughed and hopped, grabbing the jutted stone and fitting himself and Bella easily though the hole. 

They looked around - the room was fairly simple, as far as ancient rooms buried beneath the ground for the benefit of a vampire social order go. There were large and albeit impressive paintings on the walls, and in the center was the delicate, intricate glass fountain with the promised elixir. 

Edward took the water bottle Bella had drained earlier and dipped it into the fountain without touching the elixir. It filled up a bit before Bella stepped very close, looking to peer in.

“Bella-” Edward said, swiping his hand too quickly, causing Bella to stumble.

“Uh oh.” Alice said, looking around for something to salvage what she saw coming. 

The knocked-off part, though small, was as integral as the rest of the structure and it splintered in a half-second, pouring liquid onto Bella. She slipped and fell forward, splintering more of the glass and soaking herself. Before she could fall all the way forward Alice grabbed her and hoisted her up.

Edward looked on the scene with horror, seeing the liquid spill everywhere - to perhaps be lost forever, save for what he had in his bottle. His whole family dreamed of this and he had ruined it in one errant move of his hand. But there was risk here - what if this tripped some alarm? What if the Volturi were not as arrogant as they’d assumed?

“Do you have some?” Alice asked and Edward held up the sealed bottle. 

“I have her, let’s go.” Edward said, scooping up a soggy Bella and leaping back into the sewer.

“Bella, love, I know you hate running-”

“I can deal.” Bella said, burying her face into Edward’s back as they sprinted down the sewer and back to the world above.

…

“Do I smell weird?” Bella asked, peeling off the soggy clothes.

“Here, there’s a dry cleaning bag you can put that in.” Alice said. “We don’t really have time to clean it properly.”

“You smell fine.” Edward said. “Enchanting even.” 

“I’m musty. I came out of a sewer.” Bella grumbled, and Edward grinned.

“Hop in the shower.” Alice said. “I’ll pack for you quicker than you could.

“Show off.” Bella teased, but grabbed the clothes Alice had purchased for her earlier and ducked into the restroom.

“How soon until the flight?” Edward asked.

“Two hours.” Alice said, putting the plastic bag of sopping wet clothes in a corner of Bella’s bad and piling everything else in.

“Isn’t that cutting it close?”

“You sound like an old man. I’ll drive, we’ll be there in plenty of time.”

“They recommend three hours for international flights.” 

“Vampire rules are different.” Alice insisted.

“So,” Alice looked over at the water bottle. “Lucky you got what you did.”

“Stupid that I ruined everything.” Edward grimaced. “I feel like such an idiot.”

“You just moved too quickly, nothing a vampire hasn’t done before.” Alice reassured him. “It wasn’t even really your fault, you’re not the one who fell forward.

“I should’ve been more careful with her - or not startled her. I know Bella, she’s a danger magnet.” Edward sighed. “What if that’s it - the only supply? I’ve just taken the chance from everyone else.”

“You can’t think like that - the Volturi are the ones keeping it from everyone, not you.”

“We’re.” Edward corrected unhappily. “I can’t believe I did that. The dreams of all of us were in that vial. We should’ve gotten more than this.” he pulled out the water bottle and held up the small amount of liquid.

After zipping Bella’s bag shut Alice sat on the bed and looked up at Edward. “I hope that vial is under 3 oz.”

Edward smiled. “I could just skip security and take it now.”

“No!” Bella said, stepping out of the bathroom with her towel on.

“What?”

“I mean -” Bella stuttered a bit. “What if it’s not what we think? Or what if the process of transformation does something strange, and we don’t know how to fix it? What if you become human and then die immediately?”

“That would actually be a little funny.” Alice said.

“Bella, if it would make you more comfortable, I’ll wait.” Edward promised. “Let’s just get home now, and we can talk this over with my family.”

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She didn’t know how to say what really worried her, and now she at least had the flight to think about it.

“Get dressed!” Alice said chipperly. “Or else I’ll come in there and help.”

“Going!” Bella said quickly, ducking abc into the bathroom.

“Do you...see anything?” Edward said, too quietly for anyone but Alice to hear. “About the Volturi finding out, or coming?”

Alice searched her visions for a minute before shaking her head. “Nothing. I don’t even see them finding out that it’s gone, much less that we were the ones who took it. Their place is a labyrinth and they have little reason to check up on anything. They might not find out for decades.”

“God willing,” Edward said, patting his pocket. “They won’t find out until long after I’m dead.”


End file.
